


You Make Loving Fun

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Kissing, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: Steve wants Sam to take him home to New Orleans for Mardi Gras.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/614033
Kudos: 14





	You Make Loving Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late. Also...this got away from me a bit. It's...quite serious about New Orleans and stuff. Idk. (Sorry it's a day late; happy Lent!)

“Sam, it’s Mardi Gras,” Steve said offhandedly.

“Yes,” Sam said, laughing.

“Can we go to New Orleans? I’ve always wanted to go but I’ve never had the opportunity.”

“We can go, but I want to show you the real New Orleans.”

That sounds great!

…

They came into the airport, which was northwest of the city itself, on Monday morning. So, they rented a car.

“I have to drive in New Orleans. It’s not good for newbies.” Sam explained.

Steve didn’t argue, just got in the passenger seat and took in the sites. They drove into the city on Interstate 10, passing Lake Pontchartrain.

“That’s a pretty big lake,” Steve said.

“Yep. Lake Pontchartrain. We’ve got a little ways to go before we get to my neighborhood from here.”

They were visiting Sam’s sister, niece, and nephew. His father had passed away after Hurricane Katrina, but his mother was still alive and still in the same location but they had grown up then. The house has not survived, but they had re-built on the same plot of land. Many people had not returned to the area but Sam‘s mother had been damned if she was going to give up land that her family had lived on for decades.

As they drove over the area, Steve was surprised to see so many barren patches of land clearly used to hold houses. It was obvious that many, many people had lived there and that many people had not returned. It filled him with deep sadness.

“I have to say,” Steve said, “I always had visions of New Orleans and it never included this. I thought about Canal Street and Bourbon Street, but it never occurred to me that people would actually  _ live  _ here, as dumb as that is, and that they wouldn’t even have a view of either of those things.”

“New Orleans is a huge city for a small city,” Sam said. “It is multi-faceted and beautiful and I’m glad you’re getting to see it not through the eyes of a tourist but through the eyes of someone who grew up here.”

“Me too,” Steve smiled and reach to hold Sam’s hand.

Sam squeezed Steve’s hand.

“Oh! Look out to your right,” Sam said suddenly.

Over the horizon, Steve was able to see the distant mountain of a roller coaster.

“What is that?”

“It was a Six Flags. They closed for the storm and never opened again.”

“Oh,” Steve said, watching they drew nearer.

“That means we’re almost there,” Sam said.

“All right!” Steve felt his stomach swoop. It was real.

They pulled off the interstate. “Welcome to the Lower Ninth,” Sam explained as they pulled into the community.

Steve was overwhelmed by what he was seeing. Yes, there were still many empty lots or houses in various states of decay and destruction, but there were also community gardens and construction crews and people out walking around. Hurricane Katrina had, of course, been one of the things that Steve had missed while he was on ice, but it was something he quickly learned about and was devastated by. To see the kind of growth he was seeing made his eyes prickle a bit with held back tears.

“Sam, this is amazing.”

“This city is amazing,” Sam smiled, looking like he was hearing something. “Here, listen to this.”

On the wind, Steve could hear a distant cacophony of brass instruments swelling and crescendoing.

“It’s a Mardi Gras parade,” Sam explained.

“But it’s not 'til tomorrow,” Steve seemed confused.

“Round here, it’s a whole week of festivities. Plus just hearing music and parades are a normal thing. It just…” Sam breathes in deeply, “lifts you up. New Orleans is going to be okay.”

Steve nodded.

Finally, Sam pulled up to a yellow house that was similar to the ones next to it. It was a one-family home, not very wide, and only one story, but raised up off the ground like the rest. There were a little boy and girl playing outside.

“That’s my niece, Tameka, and nephew, Jim,” Sam explained.

“And your sister is Sarah, right?” Steve clarified.

“You got it! Also, looks like my mom is here. Her name is Darlene, but she’ll want you to call her Mrs. Wilson first.”

“Got it!” Steve assured.

As the two got out of the car, they were greeted by the family. Clearly, everyone had been waiting for them and were excited to have them.

“So, the prodigal son returns,” Sarah said, pulling Sam into a big hug.

“Missed you too, sis,” he said, slapping her back.

“Y’all come on in,” she ushered them in. “Nice to meet you, Steve.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was feeling welcomed already.

...

After a week of family time, king cake, brass music in the air, and just generally getting to spend time with Sam, they spent their last night out on the porch together, listening to a lone trumpet braying out a soft melody. The family had given them space, but there are plenty of neighbors out on their porches too. 

“This has been so wonderful, Sam. I love your family.”

“Yeah?” Sam said, smirking.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I, uh…” he trailed off.

Sam watched him silently, waiting.

“I love you,” Steve finally said.

It was the first time either of them had said it and it felt right in the moment.

Sam’s face lit up with a huge smile. “I love you, too,” he admitted, then leaned in for a kiss.

“Mommy, they’re kissing!” came a small voice from the doorway.

They turned to see Tameka standing there making a face.

“Welp,” Steve said, standing up, “I guess we’d better go back in then, before they see us kissing more.” He laughed and helped Sam stand up.

“Dinner’s probably ready, anyway,” Sam agreed. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you down to the French Quarter before we go home, okay?”

“Sounds great!”


End file.
